Promise
by BuYaoNi
Summary: Balem reminds Jupiter of a promise.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jupiter Ascending

A/N: I heard that there was some version of the scene that Jupiter and Balem find their footing in the grav trough and it was with dialogue; Balem reminds Jupiter of a promise.

It's suppose to be a scene that was cut from the film. It would of made more sense if it were included in the film.

Updated 12/11/2015

* * *

"Suddenly I realized the sun has gone away  
I've been sitting here all day  
Now everything left inside me is hate  
Cause all I do is take and take  
See I'm talking to myself again"

Shang Wenjie (尚雯婕) -Before the Doom 世界落日

* * *

Promise

It was a long fall, as Jupiter and Balem flailed and rolled through the trough. Each one of them grasp onto edges of the crumbling facility. As he kept swinging back and forth, he started to stabilized himself; he managed to finally pull himself up. Balem winced as contact was made with the surface. Ignoring the pain in his leg and back, he scrambled to stand to see Jupiter across from the other side. He never thought she would be reborn again. Nevertheless, here she is, this all over again. The same cycle. He never truly believe in the soul. Life and death that was all there is. A person dies and it is over. The soul is most likely small, yet it has the energy to reincarnate itself. The size of something has nothing to do with what it could do… _I thought it was all meaningless._ _But here we are. Standing here. Doing the same thing over again._

"It doesn't have to end like this," he said to Jupiter from the other side of the trough, getting her attention. A frustrated Balem locked eyes with Jupiter Jones, his mother's recurrence. Besides her appearance, her tenacity, and her ability to continue be a thorn to his side, it is exactly what his mother is. He wondered…did she remember their promise.

"We don't have to do this again. You once believed we would rule this Verse together. It's true. You swore it to me."

Jupiter turned fully to look at him, looking at him with full disgust before she looked hastily away, making herself ignore him. She started to distance herself farther away.

The embittered entitles lips parted and multiple sounds, more of a growl, more of a roar than words, erupted from the bottom of his throat as he howled at the top of his lungs at her retreating form. She was then running, running the other way from him.

Staring after her as she continued to run, he balled his fingers into a fist. They were supposed to rule together. She was breaking the promise she made to him. She was leaving him. **H** im. **H** er **o** wn **s** on.

"You swore it to me!"

* * *

Jupiter managed to climb out and regain her footing, it was dark and hot. She felt the blast of hot air and grimaced, staying fully aware that the refinery is falling apart. She took a deep breath, ready to set off to search for an escape when suddenly a hoarse voice calls from the other side. " _I_ t doesn't have to end like this."

A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of her stomach, a cold wave envelop her as she felt the hairs rose on the back of her neck. She was paralyzed to the spot, the threatening aura held her in a tight grip. From her peripheral vision Balem was on the other side, she made the mistake of taking a glance at him, he had caught her attention. She made herself turn to look at him. Jupiter snorted as he went on about a promise between him and his mother. _And you want me to hand over Earth?_ She balled her fists; she was shaking with fury, disgust ,and fear. _Murder…genocide…all for another extension?"_

She could not stand his ramblings anymore. The connection had to be broken. She turned away, forcing herself to run, run far away from the deluded immortal who was screaming after her. She ran, stumbled deeper into the refinery, the adrenaline pushing her forward with each step.

* * *

"You swore!" Balem screamed out towards the refinery in deep anguish. "Is this how it ends? _I_ s _i_ t?

But she was no longer listening. She was no longer looking at him.

 _You promised...you're breaking..._ he thought. His face changed, contorted with rage, his eyes too filled with uncontrollable rage. He grabbed a pipe that was among the wreckage and dragged it against the floor. "You lied! Lied!" The words tore out his throat. The corners of his mouth upturned and teeth bared slightly he rushed off to find Jupiter Jones, Sephri, Mother... _She didn't ever think she'd have to make good on it?_ She could not escape, she cannot escape, she won't escape.

Jupiter pushed herself forward, aimed to cross the many floors, aware that Balem is still alive. The nook and cranny, the corridors, the unknown territory were insane, she knew she would not survive if she fell. She needed to get to the outside, maybe Caine, Captain Tsing, or anyone from Aegis will see her. Filling with some hope and unable to stop herself, she ran full speed ahead. Turned a sharp corner, ran straight ahead, almost colliding with a solid form.

Her eyes widen, mouth agape, and she felt the rushing of her blood fill her ears.

Balem appeared out of the half light, with pipe in hand, raised overhead. Both of their eyes met, Jupiter shrank away at what she saw: a promise of a violent, brutal death, slow and painful. She looked fearfully back at Balem. The fear shot up from the bottom of her feet, clumsily forcing herself to start backing away. A quick thought of whether or not she should just throw herself over, it would be quick rather than what Balem planned to do to her. But she had to stop this, she had to live.

 _Run! Run you fool!_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

-I apologize for any grammatical errors, my beta is MIA at the moment. haha

-I wish that this scene was included in the movie.


End file.
